Dreamers in the Watch Tower
by Jacqi Kennedy
Summary: Intertwining their fingers he asked, "Do you ever think about it? How we might have met, if it weren't the end of the world." A collection of AU one (two (or three)) shots featuring Richonne.
1. Errands

These girls were driving her insane.

Michonne had waited two hours past the time her ex was supposed to pick up the girls, before she came to the conclusion that he wasn't coming. So now here she was trying to get her errands done with Abigail and Olivia bickering in the backseat of her SUV.

Their father was supposed to pick them up this weekend so that they could stay with him for spring break and she was going to use this free time to start shopping for things the girls would need for summer camp. Yet he hadn't shown up, so they unfortunately had to tag along and the pair had spent the entire time in the store arguing over who got what color backpacks, sleeping bags and other camp items.

She pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and before the car was officially put in park, Olivia had thrown open her door and burst out of the vehicle. Abigail was right behind her and as Michonne climbed out, she tried to wrangle her patience, before she quickly followed them.

Once inside she found the sisters arguing over who got to push the shopping cart and decided that now was as good of time as any to put a stop to their nonsense.

"Okay ladies," she began. "I've really had enough of both of you and if you two continue to be brats, I'll lock you both in the car and barely crack the window."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "It's not even hot outside today."

"That's not the point Abi-smell." Michonne teased, using the nickname the girl's sister occasionally used. "And roll those eyes again and I swear I'll roll them right out of your head." She cut her eyes to Olivia, daring the girl to add her two cents. "Now can we please get this shopping over with."

Abigail turned on her heel and made her way down the first aisle.

Michonne watched the preteen make her way down the lane, eyeing the products on the shelves halfheartedly. She and Olivia followed in silence, every now and then discussing something they needed at home before adding it to the cart.

Since she and Mike had separated last year, Abigail had been a little distant from her mother. She was a self-proclaimed daddy's girl and was still upset that her mother had taken them away from their father. Yet how do you explain to your daughters that their picture perfect father was an adulterous bastard.

It probably didn't help that Michonne's law firm had politely suggested she move down to the boondocks to man one of their smaller branches. And no, she didn't want to uproot her girls from their boisterous lives in Atlanta and she definitely didn't want to move from their downtown condo to a 'gently used' farm house but maybe the move would bring the three closer.

She shook the regrets from her head as she rounded a corner and found herself in the cereal aisle and once again found Olivia and Abigail arguing because they clearly had nothing better to do.

"Ladies," she called. "Or dare I call you banshees, what is wrong with you two? Cereal is not that important."

Olivia rushed over to her mom, ponytail swishing behind her, before she whispered, "Abbie thinks that white boy over there is cute."

Michonne's eyes followed the girl's finger before she gently pushed it down. "Pointing is rude and defeats the purpose of whispering Lovie."

Her gaze fell upon said white boy and she smiled. He was a cute young teen wearing jeans, a button down and a sheriff's hat, a few sizes too big, over his long wavy hair. The boy grabbed a box of cereal before heading further down the aisle, towards a man who could only be his father.

And although Michonne was not one to veer from the comfort of dating within her race, she was a woman who could appreciate a good looking man and damn it if this little sheriff didn't have himself an attractive father.

A blue flannel shirt tucked into a pair of well-worn jeans and a pair of old and clearly loved cowboy boots covered his feet, made up his outfit that fit him so well. His wavy hair wasn't as long as his son's and was also turning a little salt and pepper at the temples, along with his beard. Yet it was his blue eyes that were focused on the little girl in his arms, which caught Michonne's breath.

The child was being a fussy little thing and the man was trying his best to calm her. He bounced her on his hip and tried to shush her while covering her plump, rosy and damp cheeks with kisses. His son stood before the two and rattled the box at his sister, hoping the sound would amuse her enough to stop her tears.

"I can cheer her up." Olivia announced before she took off down the aisle towards the trio.

Michonne was right behind her, yet by the time she reached them Olivia was making faces at the child and blowing raspberries.

"I'm so sorry," Michonne said grabbing Olivia's wrist as she looked at the blue-eyed daddy. She then looked to her child. "Ollie, you can't go around bothering people."

The man chuckled. "She's no bother." He looked to the girl still making faces. "I appreciate your help little lady."

Olivia frowned. "But she's still crying," she protested before she began to tickled the little girl's toes.

Little sheriff frowned. "Judith cries a lot."

"Why are you so sad Judy?" Olivia cooed as she continued to play with the child in her father's arms.

Not liking how close and intimately her child was acting with this family, Michonne figured it was time to take their leave. "I'm really sorry for interrupting—"

"You're not." The man admitted. "Any help we can get is greatly appreciated."

His son nodded before mumbling. "She cries a lot since mom died."

And right there, standing in that aisle between corn flakes and lucky charms, with complete strangers, Michonne felt her heart break for the pair. She had seen the wedding ring on the man's finger and had assumed the little girl missed her mommy, she just hadn't figured how much.

Without thinking, she slid the little girl from her father's arms. She gently rocked her and as she did, she looked to the father. "You're projecting your mood onto her. She can tell you're frazzled." She looked down at Judith. "You have to actually be calm in order for her to believe that she needs to be calm too."

Realizing that her mother and sister wouldn't be making their way back to her end of the aisle, Abigail made her way towards the group. "What's the hold up?"

Michonne looked to her daughter and saw an expression of sheer boredom cross her face. "Why don't you and Ollie head over to the junk food section and grab a bunch of snacks to take over to dad's?"

"We can have cookies?" Olivia asked knowing that it was a treat rarely allowed in their home.

"Yes, you can have cookies." She smiled to the girls. "And all the sweets you want… at dad's house. Teach him a lesson for being late."

Abigail was about to turn away, when the frazzled dad added. "Why don't you keep 'em company Carl?"

The boy nodded and eyed his dad and the strange woman holding his sister. "Sure."

The man watched his son leave with the two girls before he looked to their mother. "I really do appreciate your help," he told her putting more weight onto his left leg as he tucked his thumb through a belt loop and extended his right hand. "Rick Grimes."

Michonne shifted the little girl in her arms before she shook the offered hand. "Michonne Betts."

Rick nodded and released her hand. He looked her up and down before he looked around the aisle, finally his eyes landed back on her. "If there's something I could do to show you my thanks, just let me know."

She smiled at him. "I'm sure you can think of something."

He finally allowed a smile to cross his face and gosh if it weren't the most boyish smile she'd ever seen on a man his age.

"Dinner at my place?"

She nodded as she pretending to think this offer over. "Depends. Are you ordering in or cooking?"

Rick watched her face as he replied. "There's a place up the road from me…" he trailed when he saw her shake her head. "I can possibly scare up some spaghetti or something else mediocre."

"I like mediocrity." Michonne confessed, rewarding him with a smile. "I've a preference for red wine."

He nodded as he looked down to the toe of his boots and then dragged his eyes back up to hers. "I know it's definitely short notice but Carl is staying at a friend's tonight and my neighbor has been offering to keep Judith. Maybe I can arrange something and we can get to that dinner tonight."

Looking at the girl in her arms, she informed him. "I'll call the girls' father and see if he's still coming to get them." She slid a much calmer Judith back to him and dug into her back pocket. She slipped the card into the front pocket of his shirt. "Give me a call."


	2. Career Day

**Author's note: **This was written on a tablet, 37000 feet in the air between Denver and Chicago. Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Rick Grimes noticed his fellow sheriff, Jeffrey Dawson heading towards his desk with a giant cup of coffee and a friendly grin, before 7 a.m., he should have been weary of his friend, yet drowsiness beat out suspicion and he accepted the hot beverage.

"You're a mind reader." Rick said before thanking the man and taking a sip, wondering how something that was essentially just beans and water meant so much to many people.

Dawson leaned against Rick's desk. "Am I still a mind reader, if this is an "I need a favor" bribery cup of java?"

Shaking his head, Sheriff Grimes laughed and took another sip of the bribe coffee. "What do I have to give you in exchange for this coffee? My soul?"

"Not quite…" a pause. "Just head over to the elementary school for the second graders career day?"

The bearded and blue eyed sheriff stood to his feet. "How did you even get roped into doing it in the first place?"

Dawson frowned, "Walsh had volunteered to do it cause he was kinda sweet on the teacher but since he transferred…" The man trailed here, knowing what a sore topic Shane Walsh was to his former best friend.

Rick nodded as he stood to his feet and grabbed his hat off the rarely used computer monitor. He slid the Stetson onto his head and grabbed the keys to his patrol car.

"I got you covered," was his answer to his coworker, who now stood with a sheepish expression on his face and a red tint to his ears.

Without saying anything further Rick exited the building. He waved to Glenn and Daryl as the pair climbed out of their patrol car and stretched their legs.

"Where ya headin?" Daryl asked as he pulled his hat off and placed it on the roof of the car.

Opening the door to his own vehicle, Rick leaned on the door. "Down to the school for that career day safety thing they're having."

Glenn grimaced, "Wasn't…" He nodded catching his slip before it could escape his lips. "Should be fun. What grade is it?"

Looking around the parking lot, forever observant of his surroundings, Grimes replied, "Second."

A wolfish grin crossed Daryl's face. "If you're not interested in the gig, I'll gladly go in yer place. That second grade teacher is definitely something to look at." His tongue flickered across his lips. "Ran into her in the school parking lot once, fattest ass I've ever seen on someone that size."

"I'm not really trying to look at any asses right now," Rick admitted.

"You and Lori have been divorced for months," Glenn chimed in. "And she's clearly moved on."

Daryl smirked. "With yer damn best friend and former partner."

Rick slid behind the wheel of the patrol car. "Thanks for the reminder."

Placing his hat back onto his head, Daryl stated, "Not trying to rub salt in the wound but I'm just trying to make ya feel better about yerself when ya sneak a peek at that ass later."

A smile. "I'm not going to look at her ass." Rick argued.

Glenn laughed. "It's going to happen man, just accept it."

As he sat in one of the chairs at the front of the room, between a paramedic and a firefighter, Rick couldn't help but hear Daryl and Glenn's words come back to haunt him. She stood before the three men, pacing back and forth in front of her class as she addressed the children. And damn if her ass wasn't speaking just as clearly to him as she was with the children.

The paramedic, Arnold Greene nudged Rick while nodding in Ms. Jackson's direction.

At this moment the beautiful dark skinned woman turned towards the men and asked who would go first. Tyrese Robinson, the overly muscular firefighter stood to his feet straightaway.

He hold them stories of rescues, blazing fires and riding around in a fire truck. The children were damn hear eating out of his hands while Ms. Jackson smiled at the man, equally impressed with his tales and muscles.

Rick found himself a little disappointed that this gorgeous dreadlocked woman seemed into the man. But then again, they were probably closer in age and he was positive that them both being black might also be a deciding factor of which man she would be more willing to take as a suitor or lover.

And Sheriff Grimes had no idea why he was even thinking such things.

Fifteen minutes after the fireman had stood, he was wrapping up his speech. There were promises of a visit to the fire department, slides down poles and rides on fire engines. After Tyrese was Arnold, who told a few mildly bloody tales of rescues and emergencies that had the children on the edges of their seats.

Rick started to grow concerned that his tales of absolutely nothing would bore the kids and possibly Ms. Jackson, who might think that his job was mundane and he'd forever ruin the career of law enforcement for these children.

When Arnold's presentation was completed he answered a few follow up question and soon, he and Tyrese were heading out to the fire house's pickup truck, to ride back to the station to finish their shifts.

Ms. Jackson turned to Rick as she addressed her class. "All right small adults, this is Sheriff Grimes and he is going to tell you all about his fascinating career."

Rick stood to his feet and smiled to the pretty teacher, who rewarded him with a hundred watt smile and bright eyes.

"I'm sure my job isn't that fascinating." Rick teased. "Don't wanna deceive anyone."

She chuckled. "I'm sure you don't have a deceptive bone in your body," she whispered in a voice exclusively for him.

_Is she flirting with me_, was the thought that raced through his mind, having gone too many months without any kind of fun banter with a woman left him a bit rusty and unsure of himself, when it came to the fairer sex.

And apparently he'd taken too long to ponder this because soon she was back to leaning that plush rear against her desk, making him a bit upset that he could no longer take that chair slightly behind her and enjoy the view.

"Hello gentlemen and ladies, my name is Sheriff Grimes and I'm one of the many sheriffs of this county who is responsible for keeping you boys and girls safe. I've been working in law enforcement for sixteen years, I grew up around these parts and many of you may even know me or may have seen me before—"

"My older brother Dave is friends with your son Carl." The boy Rick recognized as Artie McClain announced.

Rick laughed. "That's right Artie, Carl is my son." He waited a beat before continuing. "The reason I got into this line of work is because I always wanted protect people and make sure everyone is treated fairly—"

A girl in the back stood and pointed to another girl across the room. "Well Darlene stole my pencil the other day."

With this outburst Ms. Jackson stood to her feet, arms extended before her. "These are not the types of disputes that Sheriff Grimes handles kids." She took a few steps until she was standing right beside him, smelling like some kind of deliciously ripe fruit. "He deals with much more serious matters." Now she looked to him, brown eyes meeting blue. "Like car accidents, someone hurting someone else, robberies—"

"Darlene robbed my pencil," the young girl insisted once again interrupting the teacher.

Her teacher frowned. "Like I said, he deals with more serious crimes."

He found himself smiling at the teacher. "Well now, if she thinks it's a serious matter, then maybe I should handle this."

Apple cheeks and that dazzling smile captivated him as the woman nodded. "We do like to have mock trials to settle our disputes like adults. Maybe you can help with our understanding of the law?"

Her words were completely innocent yet her tone was a little teasing and finally Rick realized that, yes, she was flirting with him.

He spent the next hour in her classroom, playing along with their mock trial. Ms. Jackson gave him the honor of playing judge, the students made up the jury and she herself played attorney for both sides. It was a lively affair and he found himself laughing when Jessica, the plaintiff, asked if they could search Darlene's belonging and he wondered if he should explain warrants to the young kids.

When the kids had to break for lunch, Rick found himself hanging back in the classroom, waiting for their teacher to return. He leaned back against her desk, like he'd watched her do for most of the morning and as he waited he found himself twirling his hat in his hands, which he now noticed were kind of sweaty.

He set the hat on her desk and wiped his palms down the thighs of his khakis, before realizing that moisture had a great way of showing on light colored material.

Ms. Jackson returned to the room at this moment and damn it if he weren't a little upset. He wanted her to return to him leaning against her desk and twirling his hat, not wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers.

Yet she still beamed at him. "Sheriff Grimes. I'm a little surprised to find you still here."

"Want me to leave?" he asked, his tone indicating that he wanted to do no such thing.

"Said I was surprised, mot disappointed." She sat her bottom on one of the student's desk. "So what can I do for you Sheriff?"

He gave her a polite nod. "You can call me Rick for starters and I'd be much obliged to learn your first name."

A smile. "Michonne."

"Michonne," he whispered more to himself wanting to feel her name in his mouth and roll off his tongue.

And boy did it feel good.

"Rick Grimes," she said, getting a feel for his own name.

He wanted to get a feel of her. He wanted to taste more than just her name.

And damn if he didn't feel the heat of a blush race up his neck and cover his ears. Every hope that she didn't notice was dismissed as she smirked and her eyes slyly left his.

_Close the deal Grimes_.

Rick slid his hat back onto his head. "Well I was hoping I could ask you out for a cup of coffee… if you're a coffee drinker. If not, maybe we can do something else."

Michonne nodded. "I'm a fan of tea." She stood and crossed to her desk that he was still oh so casually leaning against. "They usually have that at coffee shops." Her arm brushed against his as she reached for a post it note. He watched her scribble on the paper before handing it to him.

Looking over the paper he was about to ask where she lived but realized it was to a coffee shop in the small downtown area of the town they lived in.

"How's Sunday morning for you?" he asked as he finally stood to his full height. "Get some coffee and tea, maybe some warm pastries?"

She nodded. "Sunday would be great. Nine o'clock alright?"

He smiled and found himself hooking his thumbs in his belt loops, another one of those damn nervous habits.

"Nine o'clock is perfect." He tipped his hat to her. "I'll see you then."


	3. Play Dates

"Judith is where?" Rick asked as he stared at his ex-wife.

Lori let out a breath. "She's on a play date."

Rick Grimes looked around the living room of the home he had known all of his adult life. The house that he and Lori had bought together, started their family together and every other important milestone in adulthood. Now he was allowed glimpses of it during his pickups and drop offs, of their fourteen year old son and three year old daughter.

"Did you forget that I pick her up every damn Friday, after work, promptly at five o'clock, per court order?"

The thin brunette shook her head, hearing the malice in his voice. "Don't be like this Rick." Her arms crossed her chest. "It's been this way for the past two years."

He smirked. "Yet it slipped your mind to have my daughter here at—"

"Are you two done arguing?" Carl asked as he entered the space, backpack over his shoulder and duffle bag in hand. He looked to his father. "Can we go?"

Rick looked to Lori, "I need to find out where this play date is."

Carl cut his eyes to his mother. "Is it with Andre?"

"Of course."

"I know how to get there," he told his father as he headed for the front door.

Lori watched Carl's retreating form. "Have fun. Love you buddy." When Carl was out the door, she quickly turned to her ex. "Do you see how he treats me? How he's been treating me since you left?"

The man shook his head. "Don't pull that shit like I voluntarily left. You asked me to leave. You started this." He pointed a finger in her face as he growled. "You destroyed our family to fuck my best friend."

She tried to blink back her tears as she turned her head away. "Don't say it like that. It's not that simple and you know it."

He laughed. "Of course I know it. Having to get a paternity test done on the day my daughter was born doesn't scream simplicity." He turned on his heel. "You fucked up this family when you fucked Shane."

* * *

Michonne leaned against the kitchen island, watching the toddlers play on the rug in the family room, as she sipped her coffee.

It was great knowing that her son, Andre, was able to build such a strong bond with Judith. She had been concerned about making the move to Georgia from Florida and how her little one would adjust. Yet after her ex-boyfriend was arrested for child endangerment, after neglecting to see their son climb and promptly fall off their living room couch because he and his friend were high and playing zombie video games, had been her breaking point.

Thank God the child was so sturdy.

She'd entered the apartment, arms loaded with groceries and had almost had a stroke when her child had ran to her, blood trickling from his temple.

After Mike was sentenced, she'd taken it upon herself to relocate, landing in the small town and finding it so hard to fit in with people who had known one another since birth. But Andre had latched on to a chubby cheeked girl with strawberry blond hair and Michonne had found herself befriending the girl's mother.

She had bonded with Lori over cups of coffee, the pair chatting about exes and toddlers. When Lori had found out that Michonne was a child psychologist, she had begged to book a session for Carl.

They'd started slowly, with Carl coming to get his sister from her play dates and the first time he complained aloud about having to push a stroller a mile home, Michonne had taken the opening. She got to know the boy slowly, through little conversations at pickups, until Carl was dining at her home twice a week and she was driving him and Judith home after dark.

And to be honest, Michonne didn't mind.

The boy had awaken something in her. Maybe it had something to do with her terrible childhood (of course it did and she knew it). His soul seemed way too old for everything else about him, which screamed teenager. So she'd dug into her stash of comic books, the ones she'd spent thousands of dollars to build herself a nice collection of full volumes and story arcs and loaned him a few.

Hours upon hours were spent reading comics, eating Crazy Cheese and Big Kat bars. Him telling her about his parents' divorce and problems at school, her listening, making pizzas and giving out hugs.

She was starting to love the boy as though he were her own.

Michonne was brought back to the present when she heard knocking at her door. She set down her mug and crossed the spacious apartment in seconds. When she saw Carl through the peephole, with a man who could only be the father that she'd heard so much about, she immediately opened the door.

"Hey Michonne," the teenager greeted as he slid past her. "This is my dad Rick Grimes."

Michonne extended her hand and properly introduced herself the man, before inviting him into her home. "I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting you."

Rick shook his head. "I guess Lori didn't call to tell you I was coming to pick up our daughter."

The woman shrugged. "She might have," she headed towards the kitchen and motioned for him to follow, which he did. "My phone is being used for a heated toddler conversation right now."

He looked to the living room and saw Carl seated on the floor between the children, Judith with the cell phone and Andre with the cordless home phone.

"Well, that's very generous of you." He looked around the space, everything neat and tidy, yet still looked lived in. "Well, I don't want to keep you, so we'll take our leave."

Carl chose this moment to shout towards the kitchen. "Are you making a pizza?"

She smiled. "I am."

"What kind?"

Rick looked to his son, seeing how at ease he was with this woman who was a stranger to him. How innocent and like his old self, he appeared to be.

"Broccoli and chicken, what's it to you?"

Carl rushed into the kitchen towards the pair. "Dad can we please stay for dinner?"

His father looked to the woman, who had nothing but smiles for his boy. "I don't think we were invited."

"She always makes too much and it doesn't matter, Michonne doesn't mind."

Rick looked to the woman questioningly and she only laughed before confirming. "I don't mind and clearly need more of a social life if a teenage boy knows I have nothing better to do."

Carl smiled as he reached into a cabinet and grabbed a stack of plates. "I'll set the table." He informed them. "Should I make a salad?"

Michonne grabbed a large salad bowl. "I'll make the salad. You go absolutely ape shit with the dressing."

Rick watched baffled but realized it wouldn't hurt to get to know the woman, who obviously meant so much to his son, a little better.

"What should I do?" he asked feeling lost and useless as Michonne and Carl worked around one another effortlessly in the space.

She reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer, twisted off the cap and handed it to him. "Keep an eye on the kids and make yourself comfortable. Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes."


End file.
